


Minnie

by fumate



Series: portraits [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ambigous friendship, Gen, hints of slash, thominho - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Minnie-" Image cool Minho langsung sirna bersama panggilan memalukan itu. [Ambigous Friendship of Thomas/Minho. Hints of slash. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015 day 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minnie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to uncle James Dashner.
> 
> Warnings: Plotless. Ambigous friendship. Hints of slash

Bocah sial.

Minho menggeram dalam hati. Gara-gara Thomas dia jadi dipermalukan  _gladers_  lain. Bahkan Chuck tak segan tertawa ketika lelucon itu dilontarkan.

Ini semua berawal ketika Thomas dan Minho tengah memetakan  _maze_. Satu kesalahan kecil yang ia perbuat telah meruntuhkan harga dirinya sebagai  _keeper of the runners_  yang perkasa.

Satu.

Kesalahan.

Kecil.

"Tommy, sektor 8 akan terbuka setelah-"

Nah. Itu. Dia salah panggil nama.

"Tunggu, tunggu" Thomas, yang saat itu tengah memperhatikan miniatur  _maze_  tiba-tiba menyela ucapannya. "Kau baru saja memanggilku 'Tommy'"

"Tommy?"

"Ya" Thomas mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Minnie-" belum selesai kalimat itu diucapkan, sebuah tinju melayang dan hampir mengenai wajah Thomas. Untunglah dia punya refleks bagus. Berlari-lari di dalam  _maze_  ternyata punya manfaat lain.

Aura ungu membunuh menguar dari balik tubuh Minho seiring wajahnya yang menggelap. Thomas merinding. Bahaya kalau sampai bocah asia itu ngamuk. Bisa-bisa nanti dia tinggal nama.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tak akan memanggilmu Minnie. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan"

Minho pikir dia bisa memegang janji itu, karena Thomas bukan tipe orang munafik. Tapi dia salah. Karena ketika makan malam, Thomas keceplosan.

"Minnie, aku-" ucapannya terhenti begitu saja ketika seluruh orang tiba-tiba memandangi mereka berdua. Minho melotot. Thomas menelan ludah.

Sedetik kemudian tawa menggelegar dari dalam  _glade_. Disertai sebuah  _trending topic_  baru yaitu Minnie.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hey, Minnie! Nama aslimu siapa? Minnie mouse?" seru Newt. Gally dan Jeff yang kebetulan lewat terbahak sambil berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Minho sendiri pura-pura tuli, sudah terlalu muak mendengar hinaan-berkedok-lelucon itu.

Tuhan, dia tahu dia tampan. Tapi kalau ujiannya seperti ini, lebih baik Minho tidur di  _maze_. Para Grievers kelihatannya lebih menyenangkan dibanding  _gladers_  saat ini. Terlihat begitu bernafsu membunuhnya –di mata Minho-.

"Berhentilah memanggilnya Minnie" Minho melirik Thomas yang baru datang dengan sudut matanya. Cih, bocah itu. Bersikap seperti pahlawan padahal dia sendiri yang pertama kali mengawali panggilan bodoh tadi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga memanggilnya seperti itu?" kekeh Newt. Punggungnya bertumpu pada pagar.

Thomas terdiam sejenak. "Itu berbeda. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu"

"Hm? Kalian sedang dalam hubungan khusus?" pemuda beraksen  _british_  itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Minho mengernyit ketika Thomas meletakkan satu tangan di pundaknya dan mengajak –menyeretnya pergi. Thomas hanya menunjukkan cengiran dengan dua alis terangkat (Minho bersumpah ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sang anak bawang tersenyum)

Newt, dengan perasaan heran, masih terdiam di tempatnya. Semilir angin menyapu pelan kulit porselen sang lelaki. Dahinya masih mengernyit ketika teriakan Thomas terdengar samar dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin!"

**Fin**

Omake:

" _You're Minnie, I'm Mickey_ "

Minho bergidik ketika Thomas memandangnya dengan seringai aneh. Setelah ini mungkin ia akan menyucikan diri dengan bertapa –atau apapun, selama itu bisa menangkal seorang uke yang lapar ingin jadi seme.

**Author's Note:**

> Hari kedua! BANZAI!
> 
> Saya kangen sama OTP yang satu ini, dan nulisnya ngebut. Jadi yah, maaf kalau ga jelas gini jadinya u.u
> 
> Oh, ide ini datang setelah liat salah satu fanart ThoMinho, tapi kumodif dikit 'w')b
> 
> Rencananya besok mau bikin JohnLock, ah padahal UKK uwu Doain saya ya kawan ^^
> 
> (Originally published on Wordpress)


End file.
